


02/25/91

by Dan_Francisco



Series: RWBY in the Cold War [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Weiss is reminded of the Highway of Death.





	02/25/91

Burnt popcorn.

How long had it been since that day? It was as if Weiss could see the husks of a thousand burnt tanks and vehicles in front of her, hear Blake calling out in Arabic and only getting tortured screams in response. She never knew for certain, but she was sure the Air Force had used white phosphorus that day. Sometimes in her nightmares, she toured this hellish highway, but instead of Iraqis, the bodies were German, or Russian, or perhaps more disturbingly, her friends and family.

Who was so needlessly cruel as to burn popcorn in the office?


End file.
